Returning Blaster
by Flyby Stardancer
Summary: This story starts out in the middle of a television episode battle, but what will happen when the aliens show up? Fourth is my Another Time series. Warning: Old with rampant Mary Sues


Returning Blaster

By Flyby

(4th in a series)

Flyby opened her eyes.She had been pretending that she was unconscious.Blackarachnia had led Dragonite away.Now the falcon opened the compartment in her upper arm and took out a pick.Turning to the lock on the cage, she started picking it.

Before she could get it unlocked, she heard someone enter the room.Spinning around, she charged up her optic lasers.Flyby relaxed when she saw it was only Blackarachnia.

"Hey, B.A., could you get up here and help me get out of this thing?"

Blackarachnia nodded.Then she threw up a blue cord that Flyby caught and tied to a bar of the cage.After making sure that the cord was secure, Blackarachnia started to clime it.

As soon as she had reached the cage, the females heard a familiar, yet annoying, voice."I knew ol' Crab Cakes couldn't do you in, Sugarbot.Guess I'll just have to finish the job myself!Ha, ha!" drawled Quickstrike.

Taking advantage of the fact that the Predacon hadn't noticed that she was conscious, Flyby picked the lock open and jumped to the floor.

Just then rocks started to fall from the ceiling.

"What in tarnation?!" exclaimed the started Predacon.

The falling boulders caused Blackarachnia to lose her grip on the cage, but she landed without injury.Quickstrike brought Optimus's body around and brought his foot down to crush Blackarachnia.

The female spider spun around and fired at the control devise.Her aim was true and the blast hit the base of the devise, destroying the link with Optimus, and causing both him and Quickstrike to fall.The maximal leader fell on the fuzor, rendering him unconscious.

"Optimus, are you you again?" Blackarachnia asked as she and Flyby walked up to their leader.

"Yes, but we haven't much time.Tarantulas has betrayed Megatron and gotten control of Telegram One.I don't know what he's planning..."

"But it isn't good," Blackarachnia said, finishing her leader's sentence.Flyby just nodded her agreement.

____________________________________________________________________

The three Maximals entered the Ark, looking for Predacon activity.

"Seems quiet enough," Blackarachnia said.They spun around when they heard a roar.

"Enter the dragon," said Megatron.He was in beast mode, flapping his wings.

"By the Matrix," whispered Optimus, amazed that Megatron was alive.

Suddenly Megatron tackled Optimus.In between attacks, the maximal leader managed to gasp out, "Get to Teletran One, quickly, go!"

As the two females were running to Teletran One, they heard a shocked Megatron say, "Primal, it's you again."

____________________________________________________________________

Deep in space, the two aliens that created the planet known as Earth were holding a meeting.

"There has been a disturbance in time said one alien.

"Location?" asked the other.

"Earth," stated the first alien.

"Then set a course to get us there, Jotta 9," ordered the second.

"Yes Jotta 2," said Jotta 9.

Ahead of the alien ship, space rippled like water.The ship soon disappeared as it entered a portal that most people would call a wormhole.

____________________________________________________________________

"You're a sneaky one, Tarantulas, but I can play your game, too," Blackarachnia muttered.She and Flyby were standing in front of the access panel Tarantulas had used.

"Hey, let me have a try," Flyby said, hovering over Blackarachnia's shoulder, "I did spend 12 years in school.Including two colleges, one of which was in science and technology."

"Fine," said the spider, moving over so that Flyby could work at the console.

"Teletran One, upload and run datatracks Viren," said Flyby.She began to type furiously at the console.

"10 clicks until core implosion," droned the computer.Then, "Core implosion aborted.All systems normal.Have a nice day."

Blackarachnia looked at Flyby in surprise.She had never expected the falcon to know how to abort a core implosion.

Flyby grinned and said, "see what I get from acing all of my classes on Cybertron."

Suddenly there was a bright flash and when it faded they turned around and saw an alien ship hovering behind them.

"What do you want," demanded Flyby.She had heard stories about the aliens from almost everyone in the maximal fleet.As usual Flyby was fearless, but she still used caution.

"To know who caused the time disturbance," replied a voice from inside a voice from inside the vessel.

"We'll tell you... only if you promise to give something in return," said Flyby.

"What do you want from us?" asked the alien.

"Tigatron and Air Razor, ALIVE," said the falcon, emphasizing the last word.

Inside the ship, the aliens were discussing what to do.

"Should we give them the test subjects?" Jotta 9.

"Yes.The tests are finished.We no longer need them," replied Jotta 2.

The two aliens looked at a monitor that was showing Tigatron and Air Razor and laughed.They were each strapped to a table, in stasis lock.You could see sparking circuitry and mech-fluid on their bodies.Their faces were frozen in expressions of fear and extreme pain.

Outside the ship, the two Maximals were getting impatient when the alien's voice said, "we accept."

"Megatron nearly murdered Optimus Prime and Tarantulas just now set a core implosion, which we aborted," said Blackarachnia.

A hole appeared in the bottom of the alien ship.The bodies of Tigatron and Air Razor were lowered to the ground and with a bright flash of blue light, the aliens were gone.

Flyby and Blackarachnia ran to where their fellow Maximals lay.

"We need to get them to the med-room.You'll have to carry Tigatron because you're stronger," said Flyby.She picked up her fellow falcon, activated her jets, and started toward the med-room.

____________________________________________________________________

Rhinox was the last one out of the CR chamber, besides Tigatron and Air Razor, of course.

"How did you stay conscious?" Leemoun asked Flyby.

"I used a trick that was taught to me when I was a human incase of a school shooting since those were getting more common.If you hear a gun go off nearby, act like you were hit even if you weren't, they'll think that you were hit and pass you by."

"Clever," said Rhinox.

"You guys need to go out there and help Optimus.Megatron seems to have upgraded his form.I think he did it by moving the original Megatron's spark into his own body, but I'm not sure," said Flyby.

"Sure, you stay safe in here while we get our butt's slagged," remarked Rattrap.

"Rattrap, Tigatron and Air Razor need to have surgery before they can be put in the CR chamber, and I aced all my classes, so I'm the one who knows what to do.They need the surgery soon or they will die," replied Flyby."Now get going!"

____________________________________________________________________

Air Razor woke up in a CR chamber.The last thing she remembered was being in pain from the torture that the aliens had put her through._They must have fixed me so they could torture me some more._

Just then she heard someone singing.It sounded like an Earthling song, but she hadn't heard that song before and she also didn't recognize the voice of the person who was singing it. Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped out of the chamber.The person she saw was not an alien, but a transformer who's beast mode appeared to be a bird of some type.Her back was to Air Razor because she was facing a computer._I must have missed the beginning of the song.Air Razor started to pay attention to what she was singing._

She was singing:

"Sam looks up from his Sunday paper

Says, boys you're on the wrong track

The secret of life is there ain't no secret

And you don't get your money back, hey

The secret of life is gettin' up early

The secret of life is stayin' up late

The secret of life is try not to hurry

But don't wait

Don't wait

The secret of life is a good cup of coffee

The secret of life is keep your eye on the ball

The secret of life is to find the right woman

The secret of life is nothin' at all

Oh, it's nothin' at all

The secret of life

Couple of guys sittin' around drinkin' 

Down at the Starlight Bar

One of 'em says, you know I've been thinkin' 

Other one says, that won't get you too far

That won't get you too far"

"That was nice," complimented Air Razor.

The unknown person spun around."Thanks.I see you two are fully functional," she said with a friendly smile.

Air Razor looked and saw Tigatron next to her.She smiled at him then turned her attention back to the female in front of her.

"Who are you?" Tigatron asked.

"I'm Flyby.Medic, scientist, and ex-human."

"Ex-human?" Air Razor and Tigatron said together, glancing at each other in their confusion._What was THAT supposed to mean?_

"I've been a transformer for fifteen years and I was a human living in the late 20th century for thirteen years before that."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me your names, let's see if I can guess them."

"Okay," said Air Razor.

"You're Air Razor," she said, pointing at Airazor.Then, pointing at Tigatron she said, "And you're Tigatron."

"How do you know that?" Tigatron asked.

"I've heard a lot about you two, mostly from Cheetor," answered Flyby."What had happened to you guys, anyway?I had to do surgery before I could put you in the CR chamber."Her right hand reached up and brushed the side of her head until it reached the center.Then it moved downwards and across her jaw line.

The other two Maximals looked at her strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"What was that gesture suppose to mean?" Air Razor asked.

"This?" Flyby said, mimicking what she had done with her hand.

"Yeah."

"I had a nervous habit of tucking my hair behind my ear when I was a human.I guess I still do it sometimes," Flyby explained."Can you answer my question?"

"Oh, yeah.The aliens strapped us to tables and physically tortured us," Air Razor said.

"They called them tests, but torture is a more accurate word," Tigatron agreed.

"I noticed something else.Their names were Jotta 2 and Jotta 9.Jotta 2 always ordered Jotta 9 around," said Air Razor.

"Hmmm.A hierarchy where the lower the number, the more powerful they are.Just like the Vissers in that Animorphs book series I like so much," mused Flyby.

"I think we should go see Rhinox now," said Tigatron.

"I'll give you a tour of the base on our way there," suggested Flyby.

"But we already know our way around," protested Air Razor.

Flyby laughed."This ain't the Axalon, girlfriend," she said, talking the way she did when she was a human.

"It's not?" Tigatron asked, clearly surprised.

"No.The Axalon was destroyed a nearly a year before I came out stasis," replied Flyby."Things have changed since you were kidnapped."

"Such as?" Tigatron asked.

"We discovered the Ark, we helped Tarantulas and a Decepticon named Ravage arrest Megatron, but he got them to betray us.Another predacon defected to us, Dinobot died, and Mega-ego made a transmetal clone of him using part of a freaky guy named Rampage's spark.That's not all that happened, but you'll get briefed later.Let's get the tour started."

____________________________________________________________________

So far the tour was going fairly well.They had met up with Rattrap (who ,as normal, had a bad joke and a sarcastic remark about the aliens ready), Depth Charge (sadly, he was bit rude, his normal attitude), Starvix and Leemoun (Flyby could tell Air Razor and Tigatron liked them already).They were now approaching Silverbolt and Blackarachnia._This is gonna be good, thought Flyby._

"Air Razor, Tigatron, this is Silverbolt," said Flyby, motioning to the fuzor.He shook their hands and promised friendship to both.

When it was Blackarachnia's turn, she simply said, "You already know me."

"We do?" asked Air Razor.

"What, you don't recognize her?Think, who does she remind you of?"

"Blackarachnia?" guessed Tigatron.

"That's my name," Blackarachnia replied with her usual "bad girl maximal" attitude.

"But aren't you a Predacon?" asked Airazor.

"I was.I defected right after Grape-face nearly killed Optimus Prime," answered the spider.

"Don't forget that you were recently reprogrammed," added Flyby.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah.Who cares?"

Flyby rolled her eyes in response."If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way," Flyby said, indicating that the trio should be moving on.

When they were far enough away, Flyby said, "According to what I've been told, B.A. switched sides for Silverbolt.I don't know much about it, but the vermin does.He was a spectator."

They reached the lift and went up it.Cheetor, Optimus, and Rhinox were in the command room.

"Alright, you're up and running again," said Cheetor as he rushed up to greet them.

"Cheetor?" Tigatron asked.

"Yeah, it's me Big Cat."

"What happened to you?" asked Air Razor.

"He became transmetal 2.It's the same kind of transmetal that Dinobot and Blackarachnia are.Transmetal 2's are a more powerful form of transmetal than the normal kind, but the don't have a vehicle form unless the person was already a transmetal," explained Flyby.

"How did you find that out?" asked Optimus.

"I did some tests on the driver," replied Flyby.

"Optimus!" exclaimed Tigatron and Air Razor when they recognized their leader's voice.

"But-but we thought you were dead," Air Razor choked out through her amazement.

"I went to the Matrix and retrieved his spark," said Rhinox, speaking up for the first time since theyhad entered the room.

"I'll give you a briefing and then you can have a tour of the base and get your quarters," said Optimus.

"Actually, I've already given them a tour and got them quarters," Flyby told her leader.

"I should have known," muttered Optimus.

____________________________________________________________________

Air Razor walked down the hall, to her's and Tigatron's quarters.They had decided to share since they would be spending most of their time in the wild.When she passed Flyby's quarters, she heard something that sounded like music from one instrument.The falcon knocked on the younger falcon's door.

"Come in."

Air Razor entered and saw Flyby holding something in her hands.She was looking at the screen of her computer.There was what looked like a bunch of lines with dots on them.

"What are you doing?" asked the peregrine falcon.

"Well I'm playing this cyber-bass I made with pieces of my pod."

"What's a cyber-bass?"

"It's the Cybertron version of the human instrument called an upright bass."

"Oh.That's all I wanted to know."

"Hey, before you leave, I've got somethin' to tell you."

"What?"

"I made it so you can access the songs I downloaded from my datatracks from any computer."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

____________________________________________________________________

Blackarachnia entered Silverbolt's quarters.Unlike what most of the team thought, he didn't keep dogs toys to play with, which she was thankful for.

"You know, I was thinking, maybe I could move into here.What do you think, Jo-jo?" she asked the fuzor.

"I would like it very much if you did, Beloved," he replied.Blackarachnia smiled and kissed him.


End file.
